


After All These Years

by rottencreampuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Death from Old Age, Growing Old Together, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottencreampuff/pseuds/rottencreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur spends his last day with Merlin remembering his reincarnation and other oddities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> I wrote this for a very close friend of mine, Witty_Teacup, whose birthday was last month. I hope everybody enjoys this~

**After All These Years**

_[Present Day]_

                The sun leaked through the open blinds in the window, which shined little slivers of light onto the floor of room 103 in St. Jonathan’s hospital for the old. Arthur opened his eyes, still drowsy from a bad night’s sleep. He lifted his head up, which was previously tucked into his chest, and looked at the clock. 9:35 AM. They have been in St. Jonathan’s for two weeks now.

                Arthur let out a hearty yawn, and sat up in the recliner that he had scooted up to sit right next to the hospital bed. His bones were stiff, but he wouldn’t dare to leave the room. Instead, Arthur worked his way off of the ugly brown chair and walked towards the counter on the opposite side of the room. There was a coffee maker sitting beside the sink on the counter, but Arthur wasn’t in the mood for coffee at the moment.

                Every single day passed by fast—too fast for Arthur. He never knew how much longer he would have with Merlin. He never knew when he would witness Merlin taking his last breath.

                Merlin was still resting on the hospital bed, his hands laid across his chest as he took steady breaths in his sleep. An IV was hooked onto his arm, the rubber tubes tangled in his fingers. Merlin must have tried to yank the IV out, with no success. He’s been getting weaker every day.

                Arthur turned away from the sink to look at Merlin. He looked so peaceful—a small smile danced on his serene face as he slept and Arthur hoped that he was having good dreams. Merlin was no longer the young, careless man that Arthur fell in love with. Merlin was an old and careless man that Arthur was still in love with.

                He now had wrinkles on his silly face from laughing and smiling for many years. He also had wrinkles on his face from frowning for many more years. Merlin’s black mop of hair had grown longer and was a faded peppery color. His long eye lashes still caressed his worn cheekbones. Arthur’s heart swelled in sadness when he saw the cannula that was inserted to provide Merlin with more oxygen.

                A few weeks ago Merlin had suffered from a major heart attack. It was then that Merlin knew that his death was soon to come. He’s lived far too long. Arthur only wished that Merlin could live just a few more years, so that he could make them more worthwhile than they already have been.  Unfortunately, he and Merlin know that that is not likely to happen. Merlin couldn’t help himself with magic, as it went away as soon as Arthur had returned back into existence.

                Arthur sank back into the chair and put his hand on top of Merlin’s, tracing the veins that ran across his pale skin with his thumb. Arthur, too, had grown old, and had pure white hair and wrinkled skin and arthritis. But that’s what happens when one grows old.

                Merlin opened his eyes and looked around the room for a moment, collecting his surroundings and remembering where he was at. He sighed and turned his head to face Arthur, offering a small smile as he took his hand and closed it around Arthur’s. Merlin took in a breath before speaking.

                “How long have you been by my side?” Merlin asked, his voice weak and quiet.

                “Ever since you became my man servant,” Arthur offered.

                Merlin raised his eyebrows at Arthur after processing what he had said, “I meant…how long have you been here…with me, at the hospital…you prat…”

                Arthur chuckled, “I’ve been with you since we came here. I never left your side.”

                “Hmph.”

                Merlin used his elbows to sit himself upright, and Arthur helped adjust his pillows so that he could be comfortable. Arthur watched as Merlin yawned. It always took Merlin a while to become awake and alert once he woke up from a long night’s sleep.

                “How long has it been since…since you came out of Lake Avalon?” Merlin asked Arthur, his brow furrowed.

                Arthur thought back on the years, “About sixty three, I think.”

                Merlin shook his head. Something passed through Merlin’s wise old eyes, and Arthur thought it was sadness, “That’s…too short,” He said, disapproving, “Are you sure?”

                Arthur nodded solemnly.

                “I feel like…you just came back. And now…you’re going to be gone from me again…”

                “No, don’t think like that, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur quickly said, “I’m still here with you. I came back, and we got to spend a lovely sixty two years together. The best years of my life.  You’re not leaving me, I promise. You’ll…only be gone for a small bit. And then I’ll join you soon after, okay?”

                Merlin stayed silent, not able to accept what Arthur told him. He looked at Arthur again, and their eyes met, “I love you.”

                “I know.”

                Merlin took another deep breath, “I remember…when you came back…that day…it was quite an odd day…”

 

♦  ♦  ♦  ♦   ♦

 

**Crazy Old Man Emrys**

_[63 years in the past—1951]_

                Those who resided in Camelot Drive, which was the only street in a poorly sited neighborhood, tended to ignore the seemingly abandoned shack of a house that leaned against some trees across from the town's landmark, Lake Avalon. Children often whispered that the shack was haunted when they swapped scary stories late at night.

                This, of course, was not true.

                The parents of the children knew the shack as something else. It was the home of Crazy Old Man Emrys. They had no idea who he was, not even Ms. Mags, who kept watch on the shack every single day. She was awfully suspicious of the man.

                Crazy Old Man Emrys was old, as the nickname states, and he acted differently than the other townsfolk. He often visited the town’s infirmary to help the sick become healthy again—even those who were said to have had sickness that could not be healed. Emrys would always insist on visiting those who were deadly sick with a bag full of herb mixes, and as if by magic, they would be healed by morning.

                Although this was seen as a good thing by many of the townsfolk, as Emrys was some sort of miracle man in the town, the judgment of mothers who thought otherwise would always be of the majority. 

                Emrys hardly communicated with those in town, and he seemed to always be on trips for  extended periods of time. For Emrys, though, this lifestyle was completely normal.

  ****

                How many days has it been again? Merlin had lost count sometime after a few thousand years. Either way, it's been too many years since Arthur's death. Every morning he wakes up with his heart aching, and if he were to do nothing about it, he'd be so depressed that he would just sit in a chair and stare out into space, thinking of dull memories of when Camelot still strived under Arthur's rule.

                All of his friends had already reincarnated many times. And they would always recognize Merlin, too. Sometimes they were wandering about the town that Merlin lived in, and sometimes Merlin was informed about a sighting of someone who might look like an old friend by the only people who knew of his magical abilities now. Merlin was still waiting for Arthur to come back.

                Whenever is friends were not around, or when Merlin would purposely let them live their lives and wouldn't bother with meeting them again (he just couldn't handle it sometimes), Merlin defended Great Britain and went on missions.

                The government had always known about Merlin being magic—it was passed down by many rulers, and was always kept in mind. Guinevere, of course, had started that. She had told her eldest child, who was born from Arthur (he died before she found out she was pregnant), to never forget about Merlin. Because of that, the child had, in turn, told their own children not to forget about Merlin, and so on.

                Merlin had fought in many wars discretely, helped many generals come up with plans, and he often assisted hospitals and healed the injured. It was enough to distract him.

                Until he came home again, of course. Merlin had been back home for roughly six years after World War II had ended, and he had arrived to the same dull ache in his chest.

                Except...today was different. Merlin felt lighter, free. He couldn't have gotten over Arthur...could he? That thought frightened Merlin—he would always love the king. Merlin just wasn't _aching_ anymore. It was rather a weird feeling.

                Could it be that Arthur was back? Surely it can't be today. The legend, as Merlin recalls, was that “Arthur would never return until Albion's need is greatest.” Albion is no more. It's not even called Albion anymore—just the United Kingdoms. There were no more magic users, only Merlin. There were no more dragons, either. Aithusa had died a few centuries ago.

                So why would there ever be a need for Arthur to come back? Albion doesn't need him anymore. Merlin does. Maybe Arthur would come back for the sake of reincarnation, and perhaps, for Merlin's own sake, too.

                If only.

                Merlin got up from his bed and set the quilt that he was previously sleeping underneath aside. Morgana had made it for him a decade or two ago in her old age. It was a beautiful quilt—stitched with marvelous designs all centered around Camelot. The middle of the blanket contained a silhouette of two men standing underneath a crescent moon with a dark navy blue background. Merlin constantly slept under it.

                The color television had been left on all night on accident, and _I love Lucy_ was playing. Merlin decided to keep it on as he buttered up some toast in the small kitchen in the corner and started to eat it. He still had sleep underneath his eyes and he wondered what time it was. A look at the clock confirmed that it was about 9 am in the morning. Too early for Merlin. He's used to waking up at around noon these days.

                Soon Merlin was dressed in green corduroy slacks, a Cunningham plaid jacket, and shoes. His hair was still in a messy tangle, but he left it that way, too lazy to begin to bother with it. He took a look outside of his small, cozy shack. The sun was shining brightly through the clouds and left patterns on the grass, and trees overcast calm shadows over the house, leaving a delightful cool bite to the air whenever he walked outside.

                Merlin felt an urge to go outside. He normally doesn't go out early in the morning...one break in his routine won't hurt a thing. Perhaps Merlin will go out and actually grab the newspaper that normally sits on the side of the road farthest away from his house. Even the newspaper boy was suspicious of the house being haunted. Pfft.

                Grabbing the southern flight style hat that hung on a hook beside the door, Merlin put the hat on his head to shield the brightness of the sun. He opened the door and took a step outside.   Spring was just beginning, and Merlin stopped to admire the budding Dahlia flowers on the side of his shack.

                It was curious as to how people would think that Merlin's shack was haunted. After all, the gardens were well kept, and if children were to dare each other to walk towards it at night, they might just find a man sitting at his desk writing or watching the television. There's nothing wrong with him—he just lives in the secluded part of his neighborhood. The shading of the trees naturally makes his shack look like a bad place.

                However, there was just one child who thought otherwise. This was only because he had seen Merlin perform magic before he left to help fight World War II. It was on a chilly November morning, Merlin couldn't remember distinctly. One of his flowers wasn't doing as well as he liked, so Merlin helped it out with some magic. Forgetting to check around himself, a five year old child who was peering over the fence had seen Merlin's eyes glow gold, and witnessed a red rose come back to life.

                The child had made a noise in surprise and Merlin quickly came to him and hushed him. Of course, the child had many questions, so Merlin had decided to give him a cup of tea and told him his story and how he still had magic.

                _“But that's only a legend. We have those books in our school library,”_ the child had said.

                It wasn't a legend, and that's what Merlin told him, after making a golden dragon dance in the air. The same spell that was used when he revealed his magic to Arthur.

                Merlin never saw the kid again.

                Merlin stepped out of his reverie and looked out across the road. As always, there was a newspaper sitting in the dew covered grass. He made his way across his lawn and grabbed the newspaper. It was wrapped in plastic and Merlin had to take a rubber band off of it in order to get it out.        

                Instead of going back inside, Merlin decided to walk up to the pier that was standing on Lake Albion. It was the same as always, except for the addition of a paved road and a pier, which was just now starting to drop boards into the lake—not that the pier was built well, anyways. 

                The sun had brightened, making Merlin's back warm, and the squirrels were chattering in the trees when Merlin finished reading the news. It was rather boring, in Merlin's opinion. Nothing of importance. He stood back up on the pier and walked off of it, his shoes making imprints on the mud that was splattered around the road.

                Merlin stood in the middle of the road, looking about him. He had a feeling that someone was watching him. He never noticed anything while reading except for a faint unrecognizable noise heard behind the chatter of the animals. Thankfully there was no traffic, as Merlin stood in the road for quite a while, observing his surroundings.

                Then, he saw it.

                The bushes were being moved by something, and it definitely was not wind. No, there was something—no, some _one—_ out there, and Merlin prepared himself for the worse. He lifted up his head to see if he could get a better look at whoever was in the woods, definitely trying to make their way out of them. What if he had an assassin set out after him to kill the only magic man in the world? That wouldn't be the first time.

                But Merlin's suspicions were proved wrong. They were proved to be _very_ wrong.

                Merlin jumped when he saw the figure of a recognizable man finally push their way through the woods. He was _definitely_ not expecting to see him here. How could it be?

                “ _Arthur...”_ Merlin breathed out in disbelief. He paled as if he had seen a ghost—was it just his imagination? No, it was really Arthur. His Arthur.

                Merlin watched, dumbstruck, as Arthur took a couple of steps on the road, barefoot. He was wearing nothing but a white gown, and his golden hair was disheveled and messy. Arthur's eyes were still blue as ever, and Merlin got to see them make contact with him when Arthur finally recognized who was in front of him.

                “Merlin?” Arthur said, “What on _earth_ are you wearing?”

                Before replying, Merlin ran forward and pulled Arthur into an embrace, holding onto him tight. Merlin laughed into his ear, “I'm fitting in with the times, you numpty.”

♦  ♦  ♦  ♦   ♦

  
            Merlin let out a raspy laugh, “I still cannot believe...that you had escaped out of a hospital to go to Lake Avalon.”

            “I can't help that the doctors thought I was a bloody mental patient!”

            He and Arthur were thinking about when Arthur finally came back for Merlin. Merlin smiled, still remembering how he had taken Arthur back to his shack and never let go of him for two days as he talked to Arthur about what it was like to be without him and what he did to occupy his time.

            It was then that Merlin had decided to move out of Camelot drive and into a bigger house in a different town with Arthur.  That was also when Merlin discovered that he couldn't use magic anymore—it just suddenly stopped, and Merlin had to contact the UK Government to let them know about it. He also started to slowly age along with the years instead of remaining as an immortal man. This might have been because Arthur is back and the need for protecting Albion was gone due to people changing over the ages.

            Merlin had spent the next few years getting Arthur used to all the new technology and also started to make Arthur use the proper slang that was being said around town.

            He even had to get Arthur used to the new types of animals that were out in the world.

            “Remember Scotty?” Merlin asked Arthur.

            Arthur nodded, “Of course I do.”

♦  ♦  ♦  ♦   ♦

  
 **Dirty Paw Prints**

_[41 years ago—1973]_

            “What the _hell_ is this?” Arthur exclaimed.

            Merlin had heard Arthur from the living room and he stood up from the couch where he was watching the television— _the Price is Right_ was on. He navigated himself through the hallway and walked into the kitchen.

            Arthur was leaning against the white tile counter, a mug of coffee in his hand and a folded up newspaper in the other. He was looking at the advertisements. Merlin noticed how the sun shone perfectly through the window, illuminating half of his face and his silly bed head.

            “What do you mean?” Merlin stood beside Arthur, making a note about how they were still in their pajamas even though it was one o clock in the afternoon.

            Arthur pointed to a picture of a golden retriever that was being sold for fourteen dollars, “What is this creature?”

            “It's a dog,” Merlin said, looking at Arthur.

            “No it's _not,”_ Arthur denied, “Dogs don't look like that.”

            Merlin made a face at him, “Arthur, there are many more breeds of dogs now, so they all look different,” He informed him.

            Arthur replied by taking a sip of his coffee and tossing the newspaper on top of the counter, walking back to their bedroom to get dressed into some day clothes. He was frustrated—getting used to everything that had changed definitely wasn't easy. There were so many facts and things to remember....at least Merlin got to experience the change himself.

  ****

            Merlin had left the house earlier, claiming to need to go shopping for groceries, and never returned back until four pm. Arthur had started to wonder what was taking him so long. When Merlin peeked his head back inside of the house telling Arthur not to look, his curiosity only grew, and Arthur found himself a bit scared to find out what the answer to his question was.

            When Merlin walked into the house, he made sure to be very quiet. Except...Arthur thought he heard a slight...clicking sound coming off of the floor...

            “Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Merlin said.

            Arthur's brow furrowed, “What?!”

            In front of him was a golden retriever—the same exact one that he saw in the ad on the newspaper. The dog's tongue fell out of it's mouth and he started to lick Arthur's hand, his tail wagging.

            Arthur looked at Merlin, and Merlin was smiling so big that his eyes were squinted.

            “I got us a dog so that you can experience what it's like to own one!” Merlin said, “Can we name him Scott?”

            “ _Mer_ lin!”

♦  ♦  ♦  ♦   ♦

  
            A nurse came into the hospital room with a tray of food in her hands and she set it down onto the counter beside the coffee pot. She then proceeded to walk towards Merlin and grabbed the bag attached to his IV, adding more liquid into it. “I'll be right back to take your blood pressure, sweetie.”

            When she left the room Merlin snorted, “My blood pressure is perfectly...fine.”

            Arthur slowly stood up from the chair and his bones started to crack as he was finally able to move after twenty four hours of sitting in the chair. He had a few kinks in his neck, but he ignored them.

            “Let's see,” Arthur began to say, “This time the cafeteria made...I'm afraid I can't even tell what it looks like. Green beans and mashed potatoes? A chicken wing?”

            Merlin scrunched up his face when Arthur looked at Merlin, “I'm not feeling hungry right now. I just...want to spend the day with you.”

            Arthur took another look at Merlin. His eyes seemed to be a bit distant. Arthur could tell that Merlin wasn't exactly himself today. He hoped that that was not a bad sign.

            “I've spent every day of the last sixty three years with you, Merlin,” Arthur said.

            Merlin broke into a smile, and Arthur's heart swelled at the sight of his old crooked teeth and at the wrinkles near his squinted eyes that happened when he smiled, “I just can't get enough of you.”

            Arthur turned and bent down, kissing the corner of Merlin's smile, “Neither can I.”

            The nurse returned and drew blood from a rather stubborn Merlin and assisted him as he used the restroom and took a shower—they never let Arthur help. When Merlin was returned to his bed, Arthur was back in his chair with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his hand that served as breakfast.

            A sigh from Merlin drew Arthur's attention. He looked at Merlin, questioning the action.

            “I hate being...cooped up in here,” Merlin complained with a frown, “It's too stuffy...the weather is very beautiful out...I could get that hospital delirium, too.”

            “The nurse told me that you would be allowed to wander around the hospital this weekend,” Arthur said, “I am going to show you the gardens whenever we get to that day.”

            Merlin closed his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. He opened his eyes slightly, “I'd like that.”

   ****

            For the rest of the day, Merlin and Arthur remembered the times they had together and the memories that were created. They spoke of reuniting with old friends, such as Guinevere, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival. They dreamed about romantic nights spent together in front of a fire or at an ice cream shop downtown. They talked about what to do whenever Merlin was discharged from the hospital.

            But Arthur knew that Merlin would never be discharged. As every hour went by, Arthur witnessed Merlin start to slowly fade away from reality. He watched as their conversations grew more distant and he listened as Merlin started to sound as if he were slightly confused as to where he was.

            A sadness had settled deep into Arthur's bones. He struggled to remain calm and happy towards his beloved. For Merlin.

            But the time had to come sooner or later, and it was unavoidable.

            This time Merlin would be leaving Arthur.

            Why did their new lifetime together have to be so short?

  ****

            The sun was setting and illuminated the room with a soft gradient of oranges and pinks. The city outside of the hospital was just now getting more active as buildings started to turn on their neon signs to attract night crawlers. 

            Arthur hadn't let go of Merlin's hand at all as they continued to talk. After a while Merlin stopped talking and just stared at Arthur, taking periodical looks around the room, observing his surroundings.

            Arthur feared that Merlin had forgotten who the man was sitting in front of him, holding his hand. He knew that Merlin was very distant at the moment, and that it wasn't likely for him to remember Arthur.

            If only.

            It was then that Arthur witnessed the second most traumatic event of his life.

            As the sun finally reached the horizon and slipped away, Arthur listened to Merlin's breathing grow slow as each breath took longer. Right when he thought that it was the end, Merlin's bright blue eyes met Arthur's.

            “Arthur,” He mumbled, barely getting the sound out.

            Arthur raised his eyebrows, not daring to speak—his voice would crack if he did.

            “Remember...I will always... _always_...love you.”

            “I will love you forever,” Arthur finally replied quietly. He gave Merlin's hand a gentle squeeze.

            Merlin winked at Arthur before slipping away into his last deep sleep. His breathing didn't stop until just under an hour later. Arthur had watched Merlin the entire time, tears silently falling down his face and landing on Merlin's hand before falling down onto the bed sheets.

            There was no prophecy to be told this time. Nobody was coming back. Merlin and Arthur were already given their second chance.

            “Goodbye, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
